The Coffee Place version 2
by Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus
Summary: A vamped version of The Coffee Place version 1.  Uses the idioms at the beginning, then continues on without.  KaiXOC.


**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-**: OK ppls, so this is the "vamped" version of "The Coffee Place", which for obvious reasons I have rated M. NO I do not normally write lemons, or, I didn't, unfortunately, that's all changed as one day I just let myself write and write and...well...lemon came out. (or lime for those of us who have read MUCH more descriptive pieces previously raises own hand When I was in Grade 5!!! XD lol.) Anyways, enjoy my perverted readers! I use my own character in this story, rather than my friends btw, just for issues of respect.

* * *

At a lone table in the corner of the coffee shop "The Coffee Place", Kai sat with a latte in front of him, absorbed in a book. The opening of the door came with a gust of gust of wind which tossed his silver bangs playfully. He glanced over his book only to wish he hadn't as Aisha Zale entered the coffee shop. She looked around, and, noticing Kai she gave an enthusiastic "Hello!" She skipped over, though Kai kept his eyes lowered to his book. Aisha plopped herself down beside him, waving her hand in front of his face. 

"Look what the cat dragged in." Kai responded after a pause, annoyance clear in his voice. "What in the devil's name are you doing here?" Aisha gave a sugary sweet smile as she batted her long, dark lashes. Kai blinked, seeming to be unmoved and uninterested until startling as her face was suddenly looking up at him from his lap. Her body was lying, seeming to be suspended half off the chair while her head rested on his legs. 'Right in the perfect position...if only she would turn her head a little…' he halted his thoughts sharply. "What in the name of heaven do you want?" he said with a raised eyebrow, fighting the feeling of heat rising in his body.

"Just a little money favour." She said her voice still slick with the sugary sweetness that made him wonder if she'd be willing to do as he wanted.

"What's going down?" he asked instead.

"Just a little problem," she said innocently while patting his toned chest, causing the beginning of what he knew would become a visible problem, "What you don't know won't hurt you."

"Evidently it will." He retorted as he leaned back, putting some distance between them in hopes of cooling down some. "What's in it for me?"

"The opportunity of a life time." She said with a dangerous smile and a wink as she curled her hand around his latte and took a slow, sweet sip, her tongue teasing him as it then moved across her lips, smoothly. He could feel the blood draining from his head to his cock, making his arousal more apparent. "Would you?" she asked, pleading in a whisper to his ear. He shivered, his mouth moving to form the word "no", then going slightly slack as her hand brushed softly once, twice against his hardening erection. A quiet moan escaped his mouth instead of the answer he'd wanted. The not-so subtle glint in her eyes forewarned him of trouble as she slid down, her head drooping, until he could feel her hot breath through the fabric of his black cargos. His head felt like it was spinning now, the majority of blood having left it to support his arousal instead. He groaned while trying to keep quiet. They were in a public café for crying out loud! Yet, he couldn't deny that he'd wanted it, and with how her head was now, damn he wanted it. An odd sensation had him looking down at her where he found the zipper pull for his pants in between her lips, being pull down.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare…" he whispered harshly to stop and gasp, barely constraining the moan that spilled from his lips as her tongue slipped through his pants and licked his erect cock. He'd decided not to wear boxers today, which was nothing new, but was he ever glad he hadn't! His hands gripped the seat of the chair as his mind reeled from the pleasure, her tongue licking repeatedly. He wanted her to do more, she was barely able to lick half his hardened length this way, and he so desperately wanted more. A grunt sounded from him as she turned her head to one side to place her lips on his cock sideways and put a small amount of pressure on it.

He felt how her mouth curved into a smirk, and then how she moved away, leaving his throbbing erection in his pants as she sat on his lap again, only this time, she was fully facing him, her legs straddling him so his cock was right underneath her. Still smirking, she moved her hands and with a small "pop" sound, she made quick work of his belt buckle and pant clasp, allowing his fully hardened cock to push it's way out of its restraining prison and up, where he promptly nearly lost himself as his cock came in contact with nothing but the thin strip of her thong under her skirt. His body ached and he bucked, once, and bucked again when he'd nearly buried the nub of his cock in her vagina. He was hot, unbearably so, and he needed her so badly. He praised himself briefly then, on picking out the isolated table mostly hidden in the shadows of the café's corner. His hands roamed over her breasts, teasing her nipples by dipping his thumbs under her shirt and bra and skimming around them, barely, before he moved them down to her hips, and pulled her onto him, shoving himself in as far as he could. Her body nearly jerked, she nearly screamed out, but she kept silent and still, that smirk still on her face. He paused to pant for a bit, his mind registering what he was doing in a **public **place. She took the pause to her full advantage, and began rocking, slowly, back and forth on his cock, watching him as his eyes glazed over with need and pleasure. He moaned, not-so quietly anymore, and so she silenced him by kissing him fully on the mouth. She felt his body tensing, and knew he'd need to cum soon, so she kept the same pace, bringing him agonizingly higher and higher, never changing so he wouldn't be able to get his relief until he was absolutely ready to burst. He couldn't stop his body from taking up her rhythm, thrusting in and out, in and out, but because she wouldn't change her speed, he couldn't either, and so he began to drive himself higher and harder still. His breathing was heavily labored, his body was heavy and burning, and his mind was absolutely lost to the pleasure. He moaned again, this time into the kiss so it was muffled, but not much as his moan was loud and full of need. She purred into his ear softly then as she felt him beginning to cum, his body unable to hold it any longer. He groaned, trying to quicken the pace so he could actually release. She giggled then, and whispered in his ear, "Cum for me lover." He couldn't resist, couldn't stop himself, his body, as he bucked and his head fell back the sound of release caught in his throat as his throbbing cock poured his cum into her. Again he bucked, and again and again, realizing then, why she hadn't sped up, as the agonizingly slow arousal had made it so even after he had cum, he wouldn't be satisfied, he would need it more, and more. He was so hard, even as he continued to pour himself into her, bucking, silently screaming from the white hot, flaming pleasure that was ripping its way through him, that there was no way he was going to calm down from this high anytime soon.

"Aisha.." he breathed finally. He'd be hard until the end of the day, and through the night he realized, unless she let him have her in a much more private space. Have her, no, fuck her, he thought. Frick he was so bloody horny. He swallowed, "Aisha," She turned to look at him. "What…what did you want?" She smiled a wicked smile as she said,

"Well, I'd been hoping you could buy me a latte."

* * *

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-**: And voila, the "vamped" version of the idiom blurb. Quite obviously I had a bit more to write here, but yeah, lemme know what you think neh? 


End file.
